Dos y dos no son cuatro
by Ryuunokaru
Summary: Masaomi, quien está saliendo actualmente con Saki, comienza a dudar a quién ama realmente tras encontrarse con viejos conocidos.


**N/A**: Perdonad por no haber subido nada nuevo en muuuuucho, mucho tiempo D: Vi que os había gustado el fic que hice de Durarara, por lo que se me ocurrió hacer este, el cual tengo previsto que serán unos 8 capítulos. Los otros dos fics que tengo empezados ya los continuaré, es solo que estoy muy ocupada con los estudios últimamente u.u Los reviews los responderé como siempre en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Espero que os guste!

Y una vez más había terminado de escribir aquel SMS que le traía felicidad, pues sabía con certeza que la respuesta a éste no iba a defraudarle. Lo envió y, calmada, posó el móvil sobre la mesa para después sentarse a leer un libro sobre el sillón más cercano a ésta. Su respuesta no tardó más de 15 minutos en llegarle. "Está bien, como tú quieras, estaré allí a las 17:30", decía el mensaje. Pocas y simples palabras, pero hicieron que la chica sonriese cálidamente y se aferrase al móvil.

Era un soleado día de verano, pero Saki se sentía cómoda en aquel pequeño y acogedor piso, era fácil de limpiar y al estar en las últimas plantas desde su ventana se veía una impresionante vista a la ciudad. Recogió el libro que estaba leyendo y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Limpió un poco por alto la estancia y se fue a cambiar. Sin embargo, Saki era una chica a la que todo le llevaba mucho tiempo, se esmeraba mucho en todo y por ello siempre tardaba más que cualquier otra persona.

Finalmente el muchacho picó a la puerta a sorpresa de la joven, pues se encontraba en su habitación aún cambiándose, estando en ese instante en ropa interior.

-¡Ya voy! –dijo en un tono un poco alto para que el chico la escuchase-.

Kida al oírlo sonrió y soltó un suave suspiro de comprensión, cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y esperó paciente tras la puerta. Saki cogió una de sus blusas y se tapó con ella, corriendo hacia la entrada para poder abrir la puerta.

-Pa-Pasa… -Dijo algo tímida con la puerta entreabierta-.

-Está bien –comentó el joven algo sonrojado, pasando dentro con una mano puesta a modo de visera para dejarle privacidad-.

Llevaba puestos unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, y aún así parecía que estuviese pasando un gran calor. Ya dentro del piso se dirigió al pequeño salón y se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que la chica estuviese lista. No encendió la televisión, se limitó a apoyar los brazos sobre sus piernas y hundir su cara sobre sus manos, observando el lugar, cual estéticamente parecía en gran parte de estilo occidental, aunque apenas estaba amueblado, lo cual era normal pues es lo único que se podía permitir de alquiler. Por otro lado, Saki había terminado finalmente de vestirse con la blusa de un suave color salmón que había utilizado para taparse momentos previos, y unos shorts de un color oscuro, casi negro. Apareció por el salón descalza, silenciosa como un gato, acercándose al sofá por detrás y rodeando al chico con los brazos con delicadeza, apoyando su cara junto a la de él con una leve sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos.

Masaomi al contrario, abrió los ojos un poco más como reacción hacia aquel inesperado abrazo, pues no la había sentido llegar. Se giró un poco y le dio un pequeño y suave beso en los labios, acariciándole una de sus mejillas delicadamente con una mano. Se separó un poco de ella y le hizo señales para que se sentase a su lado, que Saki recibió y cumplió.

-Perdona por lo de antes, ha sido culpa mía que he venido más pronto que la hora acordada… -se disculpó el joven frotándose la cabeza con la mano-. Pero, ¿sabes? Tenía demasiadas ganas de verte.

-No pasa nada, está bien –sonrió-, además de que siendo tú sabes que no me molesta.

-Je –se apegó bastante a ella, empujándola levemente y poco a poco para hacer que se tumbase-. No sé si es porque eres mi novia… -Posó su cabeza sobre los pechos de ella, cerrando los ojos-. Pero te quiero, y mucho.

La chica se sonrojó por todos aquellos gestos, pero se limitó a recibirlos y a asentir. Acarició la cabeza de Kida y comenzó a jugar con el pelo de él con lentitud.

En medio de aquella inmensa tranquilidad ambos acabaron por quedarse medio dormidos hasta casi tres cuartos de hora después. Masaomi comenzó a levantarse y, cuando al fin se puso en pie, tiró del brazo de Saki para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Vamos, vamos, que para algo he venido –rió recogiéndola en un abrazo-. Además de que comienzo a tener hambre, ¡vayamos a cenar algo!

-¿Tan pronto? –se sobresaltó ella-.

-Mmh… -se separó de ella y se colocó una mano en la barbilla, pensativo-. Bueno, yo había pensado eso para poder dar después una vuelta tranquilamente… -Se acercó de nuevo a ella muy rápidamente, quedando a muy pocos centímetros de distancia, cogiéndola con suavidad por la barbilla-. Pero me es igual mientras esté contigo, Saki.

-No, no, es una gran idea –se fue rápidamente a ponerse unas francesitas y regresó a su lado, tomándole de la mano y dirigiéndose fuera del piso, tirando de él-.

Al salir bajaron el ascensor hasta salir a la calle y una vez allí se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro. Tras andar un par de calles más allá Masaomi se detuvo tras ver al final del tramo a dos conocidos y amigos suyos. Ante la reacción sorprendida de Saki, él la miró ofreciéndole una leve sonrisa, y terminaron por acercarse ambos a ellos.


End file.
